


Star Get!

by Niakane (Aeiouna)



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Fanart, Fancraft, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Niakane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've been watching a video game marathon for charity (check it out at <a href="http://www.mariomarathon.com/">*link*</a> and donate if you can. The more you donate, the more they play. The more they play, the more they fail. The more they fail, the more awesome it is.)</p><p>Anyway, on the site is a fan art section, and I did this (in the span of an hour or so), to submit to the site.</p><p>Technicalities: Stitched 2-over-1 on 14-count Sky Blue Aida with 2 colors of DMC floss. Pattern created in PCStitch version 7.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Star Get!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been watching a video game marathon for charity (check it out at [*link*](http://www.mariomarathon.com/) and donate if you can. The more you donate, the more they play. The more they play, the more they fail. The more they fail, the more awesome it is.)
> 
> Anyway, on the site is a fan art section, and I did this (in the span of an hour or so), to submit to the site.
> 
> Technicalities: Stitched 2-over-1 on 14-count Sky Blue Aida with 2 colors of DMC floss. Pattern created in PCStitch version 7.

  



End file.
